Ne jamais dire Jamais
by MermaidfromMediterraneanSea
Summary: One Shoot "Après la guerre, je ne savais plus où j'étais. Il m'avait abandonné, moi sa Catnip et il ne reviendra plus jamais. " Katniss va se marier avec Peeta. Mais est-elle réellement prête? Mon résumé n'est pas très bien, donc venez voir


Parce que Katniss aurait dû choisir Gale et que je trouve que la fin de _La Révolte _est « Baclée » il faut essayer de rattraper tout ça. Bien que je respecte le travail de Suzan Collins

C'est ma 1° fanfiction alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

Elle se passe avant le prologue de _la Révolte._

Inspiré par la chanson_ The only reason _des 5 seconds of Summer

* * *

**Coup de vent**

Je suis un monstre. J'ai tout détruit. Tout. Ma Catnip adorée. La seule fille que j'aime est partie. Elle ne veut plus me voir c'est normal, j'ai tué sa sœur. Je suis un monstre. Ma vie est fichue J'avais essayé de chercher une personne capable de me faire sentir quelque chose, bien sûr toutes mes tentatives avaient échouées alors je me suis réfugié dans le coucou et l'alcool.

Mais quelques mois après la chute du Capitole, J'ai reçu une étrange enveloppe venant du district Douze.

Ne parlez pas, Permettez-moi y réfléchir  
Comment on va résoudre ce problème?  
Comment on va défaire toute la douleur?  
Dites-moi, est-il encore la peine?  
Si l'une droite  
Reprenant le temps que nous ne pouvons pas remplacer  
tous les traversé fils, juste nous rend fatigué  
Est-il trop tard pour nous ramener à la vie?

**Katniss**

Mes chagrins sont des étoiles qui ne veulent plus former de constellations. Je suis seule. Avec Haymitch, mais lui, il ne compte pas vu qu'il est tout le temps ivre mort. Même cet horrible chat de Buttercup venait parfois me faire des câlins. Mais après quelques jours Peeta est revenu me voir, il m'a même aidé. Et un jour il m'a embrassée. Je savais que je ne devais pas faire semblant de l'aimer je n'y étais plus obligée mais je n'avais que lui, alors je l'ai laissé m'apprivoiser.

Mais après quelques mois Peeta m'avait finalement demandé en mariage, mais je ne pouvais pas, non je ne voulais pas, mais j'ai finalement accepté.

Quand je ferme les yeux et essayer de  
dormir, je m'effondre, je me bats difficile de respirer  
Tu es la raison, la seule raison pour laquelle  
Même si ma tête vertige est engourdie,  
je le jure mon cœur est de ne jamais abandonner  
Tu es la raison, la seule raison

Certes, il était le seul à pouvoir m'aider avec mes cauchemars dans lesquels ma Prim, ma douce Prim se faisait encore et encore manger par les flammes. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à venir me voir, Gale, son assassin me hantait aussi. Je sais qu'elle était comme une sœur pour lui, mais il était trop rongé par sa haine envers le Capitole. Peut-être qu'il voulait devenir un héros mais de toute façon, les véritables héros ne sont pas les gens qui font les choses ; les véritables héros sont les gens qui remarquent les choses, qui y prêtent attention. Il n'était plus lui, je voulais le voir pour lui dire que je lui pardonnais, que je voulais le revoir et ne plus jamais le quitter mais je ne pouvais pas. A chaque fois que j'ai essayé de l'appeler, c'était comme si une barrière électrique me séparait du téléphone.

Mon Gale, mon héros, mon frère, mon partenaire de chasse, mon âme …. Non je vais me marier avec Peeta, il faut que je l'oublie et puis de toute façon il m'a surement oublié quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui ne doit pas avoir du mal à trouver quelqu'un pour fonder une famille comme il l'a toujours voulu et avec cette personne il sera heureux. Je ne sais pas si elle existe mais je la déteste déjà.

_**Une semaine avant le marriage**_

Ma mère a finalement décidé de revenir me voir mais juste pour le mariage car le Douze lui rappelait son mari et sa petite Prim adorée(je sais qu'elle la préférait à moi) mais aujourd'hui elle est là et elle a même voulu m'aider dans l'organisation. Elle s'est donc occupée des invités.

_**Le jour du marriage**_

**Gale**

J'y vais. Non j'y ais pas. Il faut que je revoie ma Catnip avant qu'il soit trop tard et causer le plus de pagaille possible, il ne faut pas qu'elle se marie avec ce traitre de fils de Boulanger. Oui. Je fais mes valises, prends deux ou trois bouteilles et District Douze me voilà !

**Katniss**

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi je suis là avec cette robe blanche, certes très jolie, mais je ne peux pas me marier. Cela serait comme trahir Gale, je lui avais toujours assuré de ne pas me marier.

Et Peeta ? Oh mon dieu je suis horrible. Il va me détester. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Gale parte? Tout ça est de sa faute; s'il n'était pas parti, je serai surement avec lui en train de chasser ou plus même… _Qu'est-ce que tu es bête Katniss, c'est toi qui a fait ça, si tu avais refusé sa demande et si tu avais osé décrocher ce stupide téléphone on n'en serai pas là_.

J'attrape alors une feuille et un stylo, puis je courre loin sous la clôture où un morceau de ma robe reste coincé .

**Peeta**

Tout les invités sont là même cet idiot de Gale. Pourquoi est-il là lui ? Il va tout faire foirer comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs si e n'avais pas été là dans quel état serai Katniss ? elle serai surement morte. La musique se déclenche et me sort de mes pensés. Dans quelques secondes Katniss sera là et elle deviendra Mme Mellark pour toujours et on aura plain de petit Mellarks ensemble.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Ça fait bien 1 minute que la chanson joue et elle n'est toujours pas là. Je regarde la foule avec un petit sourire forcé jusqu'au moment où je croise le regard de Gale.

**Gale**

Ou est ma Catnip ? Qu'est-ce que lui a fait ce débile? Je croise son regard en mettant toute la haine enfouie au plus profond de moi dans mes yeux. Il me faut un instant pour comprendre et je quitte déjà la salle.

**Peeta**

Alors elle l'a finalement choisit. J'ai fait tout le sale boulot en la faisant manger en essayant de lui rendre son sourire mais j'ai été suffisamment naïf pour croire un instant qu'elle l'oublierait. C'est vrai que les seules fois où je l'ai vue sourire Gale n' était pas loin.

**Gale**

Notre rocher ? Non depuis que Cressida nous a filmé la bàs, ce n'est plus vraiment notre endroit. Qu'est-ce qui me dit même qu'elle va vouloir me revoir? Tant pis il faut que je continue. Le Lac !

Je pense que vous brûler sous ma  
peau, je te jure que je te vois briller  
lumineux que la flamme dans vos yeux

Elle est là plus belle que tout au monde même avec son mascara sur ses joue, ses cheveux décoiffés et sa robe déchiquetée, c'est ma Catnip.

Elle lèves ses beux yeux sur moi.

**Katniss**

Je regarde vers l'horizon quand tout à coup, j'entends le bruit d'une branche cassée, je me retourne et je _le_ vois. Ses deux yeux gris me fixent. Je ne vois plus rien, sûrement à cause de mes larmes.

« Hey Catnip »Ce surnom m'a manqué, comme celui qui m'appelle comme ça. Les mots n'arrivent pas à ma bouche, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je ne veux pas lui en vouloir pour Prim il a autant souffert que moi, je le vois dans ses yeux. Je m'approche un petit peu. Il ouvre ses bras timidement et je me jette sur lui

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, lui chuchoté-je ,Je ne veux plus le perdre.

-Je suis désolé Catnip. »

et c'est tout. Nous n'avons jamais été de grands bavards. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, comme si elle avait toujours dû être là. Mais quand je sens une goutte d'eau tomber sur ma tête Je m'approche doucement vers lui et l'attrape doucement par le menton. Il me regarde. Je le regarde. Et on s'embrasse passionnément. Je ne saurai pas dire qui a embrassé qui ça s'est fait naturellement.

Paroles amères  
Tout parlées brisées  
Il n'est jamais trop tard pour nous ramener à la vie

Et là je la sens, cette flamme ardente, elle m'a tellement manquée.

« Je t'aime Gale

-Je t'aime encore plus que ça Catnip »

Quand je ferme les yeux et essayer de  
dormir, je m'effondre, je me bats du mal à respirer  
Tu es la raison, la seule raison pour laquelle  
Même si ma tête vertige est engourdie,  
je le jure mon cœur est de ne jamais abandonner  
Vous êtes la raison , la seule raison pour laquelle  
vous êtes la raison, la seule raison

je souris. Il m'embrasse dans le cou et je l'emmène dans la cabane. Je défais sa chemise sans jamais le quitter des yeux_. _Il m'enlève ma robe -enfin ce qu'il en reste- et continue à m'embrasser. Je me sens revivre. Je l'aime. _Gale est à moi. Je suis à lui toute autre issue est impensable_. Pourquoi m'at-il fallu deux arènes, une guerre et plusieurs mois de séparation pour que je m'en rende compte que je l'aimais ? Aucune idée.

Je sens son souffle sur mon épaule, je me suis surement endormie. Normal non ? Il commence à se réveiller et il essaie de dire quelque chose à propos de Peeta mais je l'en empêche en l'embrassant et on refait l'amour encore et encore.

Ne parlez pas,  
Permettez-moi y réfléchir  
Comment on va résoudre ce problème?  
Comment on va défaire toute la douleur?

Je sais qu'il me reste encore à aller voir Peeta pour m'expliquer et je sais que sa ne va pas être plaisant, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il faudra aussi que j'aille voir ma mère, car c'est un peu grâce à elle si Gale est revenu.

Quand je ferme les yeux et essayer de  
dormir, je m'effondre, je me bats du mal à respirer  
Tu es la raison, la seule raison pour laquelle  
Même si ma tête vertige est engourdie,  
je le jure mon cœur est de ne jamais abandonner  
Vous êtes la raison , la seule raison

Mais qu'importe ? Je veux profiter des quelques moments qu'il me reste avec Gale dans les bois.

Mon Gale, mon héros, mon frère, mon partenaire de chasse, mon âme sœur, le seul qui sait me comprendre juste en me regardant, le seul que j'ai vraiment aimé.

Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Il nous reste toute notre vie pour s'aimer se marier et peut-être même avoir des enfants.

Ensemble.

Comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

Quand je ferme les yeux et essayer de  
dormir, je m'effondre, je me bats du mal à respirer  
Tu es la raison, la seule raison pour laquelle  
Même si ma tête vertige est engourdie,  
je le jure mon cœur est de ne jamais abandonner  
Vous êtes la raison , la seule raison

* * *

Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est ma première fanfic donc soyez indulgents :)


End file.
